Chromatin is a complex combination of DNA and protein that makes up chromosomes. It is found inside the nuclei of eukaryotic cells and is divided between heterochromatin (condensed) and euchromatin (extended) forms. The major components of chromatin are DNA and proteins. Histones are the chief protein components of chromatin, acting as spools around which DNA winds. The functions of chromatin are to package DNA into a smaller volume to fit in the cell, to strengthen the DNA to allow mitosis and meiosis, and to serve as a mechanism to control expression and DNA replication. The chromatin structure is controlled by a series of post-translational modifications to histone proteins, notably histones H3 and H4, and most commonly within the “histone tails” which extend beyond the core nucleosome structure. Histone tails tend to be free for protein-protein interaction and are also the portion of the histone most prone to post-translational modification. These modifications include acetylation, methylation, phosphorylation, ubiquitinylation, and SUMOylation. These epigenetic marks are written and erased by specific enzymes that place the tags on specific residues within the histone tail, thereby forming an epigenetic code, which is then interpreted by the cell to allow gene specific regulation of chromatin structure and thereby transcription.
Of all classes of proteins, histones are amongst the most susceptible to post-translational modification. Histone modifications are dynamic, as they can be added or removed in response to specific stimuli, and these modifications direct both structural changes to chromatin and alterations in gene transcription. Distinct classes of enzymes, namely histone acetyltransferases (HATs) and histone deacetylases (HDACs), acetylate or de-acetylate specific histone lysine residues (Struhl K., Genes Dev., 1989, 12, 5, 599-606).
Bromodomains, which are approximately 110 amino acids long, are found in a large number of chromatin-associated proteins and have been identified in approximately 70 human proteins, often adjacent to other protein motifs (Jeanmougin F., et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 1997, 22, 5, 151-153; and Tamkun J. W., et al., Cell, 1992, 7, 3, 561-572). Interactions between bromodomains and modified histones may be an important mechanism underlying chromatin structural changes and gene regulation. Bromodomain-containing proteins have been implicated in disease processes including cancer, inflammation and viral replication. See, e.g., Prinjha et al., Trends Pharm. Sci., 33(3):146-153 (2012) and Muller et al., Expert Rev., 13(29):1-20 (September 2011).
Cell-type specificity and proper tissue functionality requires the tight control of distinct transcriptional programs that are intimately influenced by their environment. Alterations to this transcriptional homeostasis are directly associated with numerous disease states, most notably cancer, immuno-inflammation, neurological disorders, and metabolic diseases. Bromodomains reside within key chromatin modifying complexes that serve to control distinctive disease-associated transcriptional pathways. This is highlighted by the observation that mutations in bromodomain-containing proteins are linked to cancer, as well as immune and neurologic dysfunction. Hence, the selective inhibition of bromodomains across a specific family, such as the selective inhibition of a bromodomain of PCAF, creates varied opportunities as novel therapeutic agents in human dysfunction.
There is a need for treatments for cancer, immunological disorders, and other PCAF bromodomain related diseases. There is also a need for treatments for GCN5 mediated disorders.